New Found Affection
by xPrincessZel
Summary: After Phineas realizes that he usually never spends time with Isabella, and a small incedent that made him worried, he decides that he should be with her alone more. But when he starts doing so, he thinks he may have more than one feeling for her.
1. Prologue: Good Morning!

**(A/N): Hey guys! This is something I've been wanting to do for a LONG TIME! Its just the Prologue so its kinda short :( sorry. Anyways I LOVE Phinabella so I'm making this cute story for you guys to enjoy! Hope you like it! Happy reading!**

It was 7:00 a.m. in Danville. In the Flynn-Fletcher household, an alarm was going off in a room that belongs to two boys. The 11 year old on the left had bright red hair, a triangular shaped head, and bright blue eyes. The 12 year old on the right was different than his step brother in many ways, but they were also alot alike. He had bright green, slightly shaggy hair that only covered the top of his head. He also had an od rectanglular like shaped head with wide blue eyes. They were Phineas and Ferb, and they were famous for making every summer day count.

Phineas was still half asleep, waking up slowly. He didn't know why but he felt like lying in his bed for a while. He wanted to let all of his thoughts pour out, and in the mits of it, find some way to seize the day. He had just begun his pondering when a random image of his neighbour, and best friend, flashed in his mind. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was her name. He slowly began to let more thoughts of her flow though his mind. She had raven black hair that reached her lower back. She always wore a pink bow on her head with a white top and pink sundress, all topped off with a pink belt.

Phineas didn't know why he was thinking about her. It wasn't an unpleasent thought of course, just different. He didn't like her as more than a friend, and she thought of him the same way... or so he _thought_.

What Isabella _really_ thought of Phineas was that he was the smartest, cutest, most optimistic boy she has _ever_ met. Her dreams were flooded with the red head across the street. They were always along the lines of Phineas and her, holding hands, walking down a beach, kissing, having fancy dinners, and marrying each other. She didn't have a crush on him, she _loved_ him, more than anyone could possibly put into words.

Phineas was still emerged in his thoughts of Isabella, smiling because of how great a friend she was, when he heard a familiar chattering noise on the foot of his bed.

"Oh", Phineas said as he sat up in his bed, "Good Morning, Perry." He looked over at his brother, Ferb. "Let's make this the best day ever!".

**(A/N): Like I said, very short. but the chapters are DEFINATLY going to get longer and better! My first fanfic EVAR so I hope that you guys understand if there are any mistakes. Please review and tell me what you guys think I appriciate it :D I dont mind flames or haters just try not to go overboard... I like constructive critisism more but I will make any improvments nessicary. Thanks and happy reviewing!**

**P.S. Next chapter coming up shortly! I only get internet on wednesdays and every other weekend so i hate to say it but there may be week long waits :S but i will write even when I dont have internet so i can get up as many chapters as possible to keep you busy :D thank you for understanding! ~ xILoveYouBeyBex AKA Alicia ;)**


	2. Thinking of You

**(A/N): First chapter up! woo-hoo! Im just starting it now but i hope it will be longer than my last one. this one will have more isabella in it :). anyway enjoy the (first) chapter! And thank you guys for your amazing reviews! This chapter was put up immediatly after I saw them! This one's for YOU! Happy reading! :D**

**No POV:**

On the other side of the street, Isabella was slowly waking up. Her eyelids were fluttering as she tried to stay awake. She turned on her side groggily to look at the time on her clock. 7:05.

"_7:05..._", She took in slowly, "_7:05... 7:05!_". She shot up like a lightning bolt, trying to get ready quickly. "I was supposed to be awake a half hour ago! What is wrong with my alarm clock!".

Isabella quickly put on her Fireside girls uniform, not wanting to be late for the meeting... or Phineas. She quickly brushed her hair and made sure everything in the mirror was picture perfect. She ran out of the house after gulping down a full bowl of cereal in record timing. She opened up her garage and pulled her bike out. She looked at the Flynn-Fletcher house impatiently.

"I _have _to get there soon!", She whispered to herself.

Phineas rode down the railing with Perry and Ferb. He was now fully dressed and was currently going downstairs to get something to eat with his brother. He poured his cereal and milk into a bowl and got a seat at the breakfast table.

"So, Ferb", Phineas started, "What should we do today?". Ferb gave a blank stare and blinked at his brother.

"Yeah, I know, I usually have something bout' now", Phineas replied, "Hey! Maybe Isabella can help! She usually comes right about now, early these days, and says-"

"Whatcha' doin'?", Isabella asked, popping up as if from nowhere. Phineas saw her and smiled.

"Hey Isabella", Phineas said, "Just in time!".

"Time for what?", Isabella asked.

"Well", Phineas began, "Ferb and I were hoping that maybe you could inspire us with an idea somehow". Isabella looked at him and smiled.

"_He was hoping I could inspire him!_", She thought dreamily with hearts in her eyes. She shook her head to snap out of it and put her thoughts back on track.

"Wouldn't you have already thought up of something by now?", She asked curiosly. Phineas then looked off into space as if remembering what got him off track in the first place. When he remembered he smiled and turned back to Isabella.

"Oh, yeah", He said, "I was too busy thinking of how great a friend you are, and everything you have done for me, that I got distracted from thinking of something to do".

Isabella swayed from side to side, ready to fall at any moment. Was this a dream? Did he finally notice her?

"Hold on", Isabella started to ask, "You were thinking of me all morning, putting aside your plans for today? I was the focus point of your morning?". Phineas thought again for a moment and smiled at Isabella.

"I guess so!", Phineas replied with a huge grin on his face.

"P-pinch me!", Isabella stuttered. And before Phineas could catch her, Isabella fainted on the floor.

**(A/N): Don't worry, Isabella is fine! But I just wanted to end it off here because... well i actually dont know! Just writers instinct I guess! Anyway hoped you liked it and again please review! I will be posting the next chapter very soon! Happy reviewing! ~ xILoveYouBeyBex AKA Alicia ;)**


	3. Low Blood Sugar

**(A/N): Chapter 2! YAY! Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! reading them makes me soo happy :) So glad you guys like it! Quick note, I changed my pen name to xILoveYouBeyBex! I did it because zeldaobsessed was an old name and i dont use it for anything anymore. Anyway, Hopefully this chapter will be longer but I dont know for sure... I like writing my chapters off the bat with nothing but a rough outline of what I want to happen. I dont know why but I just like that better than having every single thing pre-planned. I just write when I want to. Oh, and sorry for any OOCness. Anyway, Happy reading!**

**Isabella POV:**

I woke up slowly, opening my eyes was such an effort. Where was I? I wasn't in bed, that's for sure. The ground was hard and cold. Was I on a floor? Who put me here? I closed my eyes again and began to concentrate on everything. I felt something warm snaking around my head. It was someone's hand... I was really curious as to who's. I opened my eyes slightly. All I saw was a blur of skin tone, a face... and red hair. I shut my eyes tightly.

"_Savour the moment_", I thought, "_Savour the moment_".

I tried to focus on the reason I was here, in Phineas' arms. I searched my mind furiously. Wait a sec, I remember... Phineas said he was thinking of me and then everything turned black. I fainted.

"_Great going, Isabella_", I thought to myself, "_You fainted right in front of Phineas_".

I heard other voices now. First I heard Phineas.

"I hope Isabella's okay...", He said with worry seaping through his voice. Next was Candace.

"Why wouldn't she be?", Candace said stomping through the house. Then the stomping stopped and I could just imagine her with her jaw dropped, then quickly gaining composure and a scowl set upon her face.

"What did you do this time!", Candace shouted at Phineas, "I knew one of your crazy whosie-whats-it's would hurt someone! Thats it! I'm telling mom!".

"But Candace", Phineas tried to tell her, "We didn't do anything... She just started swaying and then collapsed".

"Why would she just fall unconsious all of a sudden?", Candace asked, now a bit worried to. I peeked my eye open a bit, just enough to see Ferb shaking his head in disagreement. I knew what was coming next.

"She'll be fine. She fainted.", Ferb announced.

"Yeah, but why would she...?", Candace started, then, realizing the obvious truth and started to... clap?

"Amazing show, Phineas.", She managed to get out before laughing to death and leaving the room. A bit much but it got me going. I held in a smile just enough to make it look like I was still sleeping.

"What's so funny?", Phineas asked Ferb, completly clueless. I couldn't hold in my smile this time. Phineas must have looked down and seen me because he started calling my name.

"Isabella?", He began, "Are you awake? Please be awake!". He held me tighter to him as he hugged me. Fine, I'll quit the charade.

"Yeah, I'm awake.", I told him, now with open eyes. He looked at me with a bunch of different emotions going through his eyes. He stuck with worried.

"Isabella, please don't scare me like that!", Phineas said. I gave him a crooked smile and rest my hands on his shoulders.

"You sound like my mom!", I teased, "Besides, I was only out for a thirty seconds". He gave me an annoyed look.

"I don't care if you were only out for a thirty seconds, it was you falling and possibly getting hurt that scared me!", He said, "Anyways, what set you off?". I looked away as my face turned hot. What was I going to say?

"Uh", I began to say, "I, um, just, kinda, have low blood sugar, uh, sometimes". Why do I have to stammer? Why?

"That's okay, I'll get you a lolipop!", Phineas said, happy he could help me. As soon as he left the room I glared at Ferb who was now uncontrolably smiling.

"And not one word out of you!", I told him with a teasing look in my face. Ferb began to laugh and the second he started, I couldn't help but giggle a little myself too.

**(A/N): Well I guess im ending it here. What I think I'll do is I'll make shorter chapters about this length, but there will be around 10 chapters (maybe more), Instead of longer chapters and only 5 or 6. It's easier for me to write them short and sweet but i will definatly make more and daily. Im exausted (spelling fail) and im going to go to sleep. Adios muchachos (Im Canadian, not Spanish... so sorry for the fail) Happy reviewing! ~ xILoveYouBeyBex AKA Alicia ;)**


	4. Two Coins

**(A/N): This is chapter 3! Im gunna start replying to comments now to show how much I care!**

**Midnight4568: Don't worry, I have my plans ;) I said low blood sugar cuz i want it to be slower than most fanfictions.**

**transformers fan 53: Yea lol I just wanted to make a cute joke cuz ferb knew izzy was lying ;)**

**President ORB: Thanks and I will be updating asap!**

**C5SysEngFTS: Lol yeah! And thank you so much :)**

**Penguin: Thanks :) I will always update when I can!**

**truwolf: Thanks and I will post my next chapters asap!**

**Phinbella27: Trying to work on length but thanks :)**

**RAIKIM4everlover: Here you go ;)**

**Okay, it's 9:27pm now, im going to see how long I can go with this chapter. Happy reading!**

**Phineas POV:**

It was like any other day. Sitting under the tree in the backyard with Ferb, thinking of something to do, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella here to help. But at the same time, it wasn't the same. I couldn't think of anything to do. All I could think of was Isabella, and this morning. What if it wasn't just low blood sugar, or what if she hit her head on the floor really hard when she fainted. I just realized now that I barely spend time with her. I mean, I see her everyday, but thats when she helps us build things. We never spent quality time together, and if she hit her head hard enough, we never would... I can't imagine my life without Isabella. She is the most amazing friend. If something bad were to happen to her, I could never forgive myself for not spending more time with her. I knew what I was going to do today.

"Let's build another simulation dome, kinda like the one we built for Isabella when it was raining and she wanted to earn more patches, but better!," I said, "Let's build 2 this time".

"Phineas... I don't need anymore patches right now," Isabella told me. I smiled at her.

"I know," I expained to her, "I want to just, you know, hang out".

"Alright, Dinner Bell, but why are we buildin' 2," Buford asked.

"Well I was thinking", I answered, "One could be for Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb, and one could be for...", I looked at Isabella with a grin on my face, "Us...". Isabella looked at me slightly shocked. Did she not want to be with me alone? What if she didn't really care for me alot, just saw me as someone who could build things with her, as a-

"Oh, Phineas!", She said excitedly, thowing her arms around me in a hug, "You're the best!". I guess that answers my question.

**Isabella POV:**

We finished building the simulation domes and Phineas explained how they worked to Buford and Baljeet. After he was done, he gave the remote control to Ferb and headed towards me. Then he did a quick look around the backyard.

"Hey", he said, "Where's Perry?" **(I won't be doing a section on Perry and Dr. D. Sorry to any fans out there)**. He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the dome.

"So", I asked him, "Where are we going to go?". He looked at me and gave me the most touching smile I think he's ever given me.

"Anywhere you want", He replied. I thought about it for awhile. Paris? No, been there, don't want to do it again. Amazon rainforest? No, not really the place to "hang out". I dont know where I want to go...

"I really don't know where I want to go...", I confessed. He thought for a bit and then smiled.

"Mind if I make a suggestion?", He asked. It was my turn to smile.

"Not at all", I told him.

He opened the main hatch of the dome for us to enter through and faced me with his arm out towards the opening.

"Ladies first", He told me. I walked in, giggling.

"_He can be such a gentleman!_", I thought to myself. He came in behind me and pressed a button on his remote control and the hatch closed. He then came up behind me and put a hand over my eyes.

"What are you doing?", I asked him, in between giggles.

"It's a surprise", He told me in a hushed voice. I heard him pressing a couple buttons and then silence. He finally took his hand off my eyes and revealed a huge fountain with a statue of a building just behind it. There were some men made out of stone, the one one the top not wearing anything but some cloth around his lower torso. There were other sculptres of men that were with their stone horses. The water flowed down three steps beautifly, into a gigantic pool of water. It somehow looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it, so I looked around.

"Can you guess where we are?", Phineas asked me. I was still looking around and then looked back at the huge fountain. There were no people around, just us, which made it harder to tell exactly where we were. Although there was a lack of people, thousands of coins covered the bottom. I reached in and grabbed one of the more common looking ones. It said it was a five cent coin, with a picture of the Colosseum on the front.

"Were in Italy," I said, grinning as I did so, "Rome... And this must be the Trevi fountain. I read in a book once that if you toss coins in your luck will change in different ways. It's said that one coin will ensure a return to Rome, two coins will lead to a new romance, and three coins will ensure a marriage or divorce". Phineas dug into his pocket and pulled out two coins, handing one to me.

"Let's toss one each while were here, for good luck," He said to me. I took the coin out of his hand, closed my eyes, and tossed it in. He did the same thing right after me.

"_This is your chance to tell him how you feel,_" I thought to myself, "_All you have to do is look him in the eye, and..._," I looked into his bright blue eyes and I smiled. He faced me and smiled at me.

"Isn't this perfect," I said starting up some conversation before revealing my big secret. Phineas' smile kind of faded.

"Yeah, I guess so," He said, his voice slightly uneasy, "But I wish I could have done something like this sooner then now. I mean, we never spend quality time together." Phineas looked upset and regretful. Sure I wish he had done it sooner to, but I couldn't see him this way.

"It dosen't really matter, I like helping you with your projects," I assured him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"That's not good enough," He said, starring off into space.

"Yeah, but you don't worry about doing this sort of thing with Baljeet or Buford," I mentioned. Phineas looked up at me again and he gave a small smile.

"But, Isabella...," He began to say to me, "You are special. Buford and Baljeet are my friends, but they aren't as close to me as you are. You have this different kind of essence. But I worry about you sometimes. I mean, what if this morning, you hit your head on the floor when you fell, and got a concusion, or you broke a limb, or you started bleeding...". Phineas was filled with worry. I never knew he really cared about me that much.

"Phineas," I tried to calm him down by putting my hand around him and pulling him closer to me, "I didn't get hurt, I'm fine. You shouldn't worry too much or you'll get all stressed."

"But I have to worry, I don't know how I'd live if something happened to you!" He stressed. I gently lowered my head onto his shoulder and pulled him in an embrace. He didn't push me away or show any signs that it was and awkward position, so I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Nothing will happen if I have you to protect me," I told him. I opened my eyes again and looked up at him. He opened his mouth to argue, but then stopped and smiled at me.

"You're right, I shouldn't stress too much, I should focus on the present," He sighed and then continued, "I must be such a bother. We came here to have a good time and I ruined it for you with all my worries." I giggled.

"No, I was glad I could listen to your worries," I told Phineas, "I'm always here for you if you wanna talk about something." Phineas smiled brightly and then pulled me in for a hug.

"Isabella," He told me, "You're the best!" He looked down at his watch and looked back at me.

"It's getting kind of late," He said, "We should leave the dome soon." I looked at my watch which read '7:10'.

"Yeah. Wow, time sure flies," I remarked.

"It sure does," He responded. Phineas got up and faced where the hatch would be. While he was pressing a couple buttons on the remote, I dug into my pocket, took out a spare coin, and quietly tossed it in.

_Two coins will lead to a new romance..._

**(A/N): Well It's 1:19a.m... Three days later... And no I haven't been on the computer the whole time. Just a small hiatus, hope you dont mind. Anyway, Please review and tell me what you think! Happy reviewing :D ~ xILoveYouBeyBex AKA Alicia ;)**


	5. Tunnel of Love pt1

**(A/N): I'm kinda tired, so please excuse my many spelling and grammar mistakes. Before I begin, I've decided to add this chapter as well as chapter 3 today cuz it will push me to write more and faster. 1 Review!**

**C5SysEngFTS: Well, here is what happens next! Enjoy :D**

**Well, *Yawns*, Happy reading! :D**

**Phineas POV:**

I took a seat next to Ferb at the dining room table. Mom came downstairs and just before she left, turned to Ferb and I.

"Boys, I'm just going to get a couple things from the store, and then I have to go to my hairdresser's. I want to change up my style," Linda told the boys, putting her hand underneath her hair and making it bob up and down a few times, "Anyway, while I'm gone, don't bother your sister."

"Sure thing, Mom," I assured her. She left the house and I poured some cereal and milk into my bowl. I ate a couple bites, then my mind drifted off to yesterday.

I couldn't help but think of it. I felt bad because I wanted to spend quality time with Isabella, but all I could do is rant on about my worries. I know she said it was okay with her, but I didn't feel that it was. Today I will have to do something extra special with her. Just at that moment, Candace stormed downstairs in what looked like a nervous reck. She kept murmuring stuff about Jeremy, and how she promised him the best date ever but something happened. I knew I had to help my sister out.

"What's wrong, Candace," I asked her. She glared at me.

"Don't bother me, dweebs, I'm busy thinking!" Candace yelled. But of course she blurted the whole thing out anyway.

"I promised Jeremy the perfect date, and I was going to take him on this Tunnel of Love at the park, but it shut down, and now I don't know what to do!" She weaped. I smiled and stroked my chin slightly.

"A Tunnel of Love, Eh?," I said, facing Ferb now, "Ferb, I know what were going to do today!"

"Great! Now you two are going to start building some crazy thing! My day is officialy ruined!" Candace half weaped, half yelled.

"Candace, you don't understand, Ferb and I will build a Tunnel of Love for you!" I said exitedly. She looked up at me, now silent.

"You would do that," She asked, quite surprised, "For me?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course we would," I said, grinning from ear to ear, "You're our older sister!" She smiled.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," She squealed while pulling Ferb and I in a tight embrace. I smiled at Ferb. Today was going to be great.

**Isabella POV:**

I walked over to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and opened the gate.

"Whatcha' Doin'?" I asked The boys. Phineas looked up and grinned brightly at me.

"Oh, Hey Isabella," Phineas said, "We're building a Tunnel of Love for Candace." I smiled.

"_Oh. My. Gosh! A Tunnel of Love!_" I thought dreamily to myself. I walked up to Phineas.

"So," I looked at him, slightly flitatiously, "Who are you taking on the ride with you?" He looked up at me again, smiling.

"I was thinking of taking you, if it's alright?" I bit my lip. He want's to take ME through the Tunnel of LOVE!

"Of course it's alright, with me!" I told him, smiling uncontrolably. His smile grew and he went back to work.

"So," I began to say, "Do you need a hand?"

"Yeah," He looked up at me, "But we might need fourteen." I pulled out my cell phone and grinned.

"I'm on it!"

**Phineas POV:**

We were done building the Tunnel of Love. I couldn't wait to get on it with Isabella. It wasn't a date or anything, but just a time for us to relax and enjoy our creation. Isabella was just inside her house. She said she would be out in ten minutes or so. I wonder what she was doing? Oh, well. I waited patiently in the backyard. I went to talk to Ferb.

"Are you sure you can handle the controls of the ride on your own?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes slightly and gave a thumbs up. Then his eyes slid slightly to the left of me and they went wide as he stared into space behind me. I furrowed my brow in confusion and waved a hand over his eyes.

"Ferb?" I asked him. He just pointed at whatever he was looking at.

"Look behind you..." Was all Ferb could spit out but he managed a small smirk. I raised a brow, but did as he said. My eyes went wide, almost popping out of my skull, my jaw dropped down so low, I didn't think it was humanly possible. All I could manage to get out was:

"Isabella..."

Everything suddenly went into slow-mo. Isabella had her ebony hair curled so that each strand was a gentle wave. She had some pink eyeshadow on which was noticable when she blinked. She had a pretty white bow on the top of her head and a white skirt to match it. Her top was mainly white with light pink, puffy sleeves and a light pink belt. Her shoes were white dress shoes with a small thin heel. I could only gawk. Isabella looked... Beautiful! A lived across the street. The girl that I called 'best friend'. The girl that was about to go into the Tunnel of Love with me. Ferb and I walked up to Isabella, both of us out of shock.

"Whatcha' Doin'?" Isabella asked me in a smooth creamy voice, our noses almost touching. I felt a small blush creep up on my cheeks. Why was I blushing? This was our best friend. Ferb was smirking. He pretended to lick his finger then placed it on Isabella's shoulder, making a sizziling noise with his mouth. I laughed and Isabella smirked.

"Fe-erb!" She said, giggling, "Cut it out!" She then turned to me.

"So," She said with her normal voice now, "What do you think?" Isabella twirled around to show me the back of her outfit. I couldn't stop smiling.

"I think you look amazing!" I told her. She smiled as her face turned a slight shade of pink.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked with a crooked smile on my face, as I held out my hand for her, "Let's go!" She took my hand and we ventured off to the Tunnel of Love.

**(A/N): Alright, I'm gunna end it here. Next chapter will be about the Tunnel of Love! I'm so excited! I hope you are too! Alright then, Happy reviewing! :D ~ xILoveYouBeyBex AKA Alicia ;)**


	6. Tunnel of Love pt2

**(A/N): Im sooo sorry for the long wait! I was at the cottage and couldn't update! and then when I was up there, i had a bad case of writers block! Again, sorry. Also, I will be posting this chapter and then chapter 6 but after chapter 6, this story will go on haitus! Wow... It's hard for me to believe that it's the 5th chapter, 6th if you include the prologue. I'm thinking of doing more than 10 chapters but I dont know yet, since I like to write and get spontanious ideas. **

**REVIEWS!**

**DA AWE-SOME 1: Thanks! I REALLY appriciate it (:**

**Yukkionna-Amai: Lol, thanks! Glad u thought it was cute (:**

**Midnight4568: Well actually my idea was that each person gets their "fortune" according to how many coins **_**they**_** toss into the fountain. Phineas tossed in one, Isabella originally tossed in one, but then another (as stated in the story) for a total of two. So Phineas tossed one, granting return to rome, and isabella tossed two, granting a new love. So that was my idea... srry to rant and tell you stuff u already know ;)**

**Anyway, Happy reading :D!**

**Phineas POV:**

We entered the boat that resembled a log and I gave the thumbs up to Ferb, so he could start the ride. Before he left to go to the control box, he made a heart with his hands. I gave him the coldest 'not-amused' face I could and rolled my eyes. I don't like Isabella like that. She's my best friend and I just took her on the ride because it would be fun and so I could spend some time with her.

I looked over at Isabella and smiled. She may just be my best friend, but _gosh_ she's beautiful! Now that I really think about it, Isabella is always beautiful... But, come on, were friends! It would be weird if I liked her like that. She turned to me and gave a slightly nervous smile. But... Oh snap! I've been staring at her this whole time! I blushed like mad.

"Isabella, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, y'know, stare..." I blurted out. She just giggled at my comment.

"Phineas, It's alright! Don't worry about it." She told me.

"Well, it's just that you're really pretty today, and I'm not used to it... Wait! No! I mean, you're pretty everyday, but today you look better, because you're all dressed up..." Isabella blushed and turned her head away to try and hide it.

"Thanks, Phineas..." She said "I think you look cute today to." I raised a brow in puzzlement.

"But Isabella, I look the same as every other day." I told her, not sure if she knew or not. She smiled widely.

"That's because I think you're cute, everyday." Isabella told me as she smiled.

I blushed but after awhile, I just smiled. My heart fluttered. I don't know why, but it felt nice. I was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside and my heart was beating so fast, I couldn't think. But the question was: Why? I've never had this feeling before. It was weird, and I didn't really know how to explain it.

Isabella smiled back at me. She then opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by... a violin? I didn't remember installing... Ferb! I rolled my eyes and picked up the microphone that I installed in the boats to talk to Ferb in case of emergency.

"Uh, Ferb? Violins?" I said. Then the music shut off.

"Thanks." I said into the microphone before shuting it off. I turned to Isabella.

"Sorry about that, he did it to annoy me." I told her. She bit her lip.

"You know, I kinda liked it... I mean, it was soothing and I like violins. Especially mixed with some piano!" Isabella told me. I immedialtly felt horrible. She liked it! Ugh, I should have asked her first. What a good friend _I_ am...

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, Isabella! I didn't mean to shut it off on you... I should have asked... Here I'll ask him to turn it back on!" I quickly responded. She smiled and grabbed my hand that was reaching for the microphone.

"It's okay, Phineas! Don't sweat it." Isabella said. I sighed and then smiled.

"Sorry..." I said agian. She interwined her fingers with mine. I went beat red and I felt that fuzzy feeling again. What was that? The question was really bugging me. Isabella looked me in the eye.

"It's alright." She almost whispered. Our noses were almost touching. I pulled away and sighed. I never felt this way around Isabella! It was so weird. Our noses touched before, when I was testing out Candace's teleporting phone app, but then it wasn't weird. Well it isn't weird now either, but this feeling in my stomach I keep getting is. I looked at Isabella. She looked kinda disapointed and hurt. But why? I didn't say anything to her... Maybe...! No, that's crazy... But what if, Isabella was sad because I pulled away from her... I'll test my theory.

I moved really close to Isabella. She looked at me, her eyes full of curiosity and confusion. I put my arm around her shoulder, then rubbed her arm to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" I asked "You seem upset." She smiled the most wonderful smile that made me feel fuzzy inside.

"Not anymore..." Isabella responded. I smiled along with her, and moved my arm down around her waist. It felt like the right thing to do. It was different then a friendly hug, but I think it made her much happier, so it made me much happier... and also apperantly fuzzy again.

"That's what I wanna hear." I said.

**The Next Day...**

**(Still Phineas' POV)**

It was 5:45. I ran downstairs, ate some cereal, and went into the backyard. I ordered a bunch of instruments, professional musicians, seats, and lots of wood, metal, and glass. I was ready for the day. This had to be a surprise for Isabella. I still felt bad for the violin thing yesterday, so this was my make-up for it. Ferb came outside dressed, but not awake. He sat down beside me and gave me a questioning look.

"Well, yesterday in the Tunnel of Love, Isabella liked the violin music that you put on, but I didn't know that till after I shut it off, so I'm making it up to her by building her a whole orchestra. What do you think?" I asked him. He just smiled, which made me slightly confused.

"What?" I asked him. He went inside and got a piece of paper and pen.

"Don't act like you can't talk at _all_!" I said teasingly.

"This may be something you want to keep." Ferb told me. I just nodded and turned my attention to the piece of paper. He wrote down "P.F." and then "I.G-S". He then drew an arrow from the "I.G-S" to the "P.F." and put a heart in the middle of the arrow. I furrowed my brow.

"Ferb, this doesn't make any sense! What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Keep this piece of paper with you. You'll figure it out after awhile. Oh, and if I were you, I wouldn't be showing that to Isabella..." He told me. He then went inside the house. He'll be back, but he left me to look at the paper.

Just as I was about to look at the paper, the delivery truck came.

"_Better take care of this first._" I thought to myself.

I walked up to the truck and signed for everything. Then the famous question was asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be ordering a bunch of instruments?" The delivery guy asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." I answered. He left and I went back to sit under the tree to look at the paper again. I fished it out of my pocket and unfolded it. Well, the "P.F." must be my initials, and the "I.G-S." must be Isabella's initials. Then the arrow with the heart is the only mystery. I goes from Isabella to me. And it has a heart. So Isabella gives hearts to me? Gosh, this is confusing. And why shouldn't Isabella see this? Is it something bad about her? But it doesn't look bad. Okay, focus! A heart... What do hearts symbolize. Love? I guess so... But wait... Does that mean-?

"Whatcha' readin'?" A voice asked. I jumped a foot in the air.

"Oh, Isabella you scared me... Isabella!" I panicked. I quickly folded the paper and shoved it in my pocket. "Oh, that was, ugh, nothing! Yeah, nothing..." I told her. Isabella giggled.

"Phineas, I'm not as oblivious as you!" She said. I raised a brow.

What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked as I got up. She just giggled more.

"Nevermind." She said "But what _are_ you doing? I mean, for the day." Isabella asked.

"It's a surprise!" I told her.

"Oh... So I can't help...?" She half asked, half stated.

"Yeah, sorry, but trust me, you'll love it!" I promised. She gave me a smirk.

"-much as you!" She muttered under her breath, so I didn't hear the first part.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She chirped with a wide smile. I shrugged and smiled with her.

"So, what are you going to do while we build it?" I asked her. She looked like she was thinking about it, then just shrugged.

"I actually... don't know." She responded. I thought for a bit. What could she do?

"Hmmm... How about you wait in my room. We shouldn't be long so it won't be awkward, plus my family loves you!" I suggested.

"Alright!" Isabella chimed "I'll do that!" She then went into our house.

**Isabella POV:**

I went into the Flynn-Fletcher house. It was a real nice house. There were pictures of the family everywhere. I giggled when I saw one of Phineas when he was younger. He was so cute. I kept walking up the stairs and entered the boy's room. I sat on Phineas' bed. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I rested my head on his pillow and starred at the ceiling for a bit. Then I stopped feeling lazy and sat upright. I looked at their night-table. I almost squealed in happiness at what I saw.

Sitting on the table was a picture of Phineas and I on that day that he and I were at the Night of the Falling Stars Girls' Choice dance. Ferb went to go get a drink and Phineas' mom must have taken a picture when we were dancing together. I smiled so wide, it hurt. But I didn't care because there was a picture of me on Phineas' night-table. I got up and started twirling around the room in happiness. In my moment of glee, I bumped into the bookshelf and a binder fell out and landed on the floor. I wen to go put it back when I saw the title. I stopped completly, and my heart stopped. I kept reading the title over and over again, not believing my eyes.

_Pictures of Phineas and Isabella._

Phineas made a scrapbook with pictures of me. I opened it up. There were so many pictures! I flipped through them. Some where of just me, and some were just Phineas, but most of them were Phineas and I together. Wait... If Phineas was in most of them... Then he didn't make this. Who did then. I looked through all of them again. Some had Buford and Baljeet in the background, so it couldn't be them. Irving! But why would Phineas and Ferb have the scrapbook. I looked through them again and one or two had Irving in the background. But then who could it-?

"I see you've found my scrapbook." Said someone with a British accent behind me. I jumped 50 feet in the air.

"Ferb, you scared me!" I said. Then I realized that I was looking through it!

"Oh, Ferb! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look through you're stuff! I mean it! It's just, it fell and so I went to put it back but then I saw the title and I wanted to see the pictures and... Wait, _you_ took these pictures?" I said confused. He just smiled.

"It's okay", Ferb said, "I made it because I wanted Phineas to find it one day." I raised a brow.

"Why?" I asked. Ferb gave me a look that said _Guess._ I just gave him a crooked smile.

"Okay" I said "So, are you guys done?" Ferb nodded and lead me to the backyard. As soon as I walked out into the backyard, I could tell this was going to be good. The backyard was turned into some kind of giant arena. For what, I don't know but I was about to find out.

I walked into the huge building and looked around. It was a theater, for things like operas. Ferb lead me all the way down to the front row. I looked in front of me and saw a podium facing many other seats that were filled with musicians holding instruments. Phineas went to the podium and looked around the front row. He smiled as soon as he saw my face, and I joined him.

"You're just in time!" He told me. He then looked up and faced the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He began "Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb-tastic orchestra! The show will now begin." As Phineas set up, I thought.

"_So, This is an orchestra!_" I thought "_But, why?_" All of a sudden music started playing.

It was beautiful! Phineas was right, I did love it! I enjoyed the show the whole way through. Phineas conducted two songs, and Ferb conducted two. Then Phineas came back to the podium and faced the audience again.

"Well the end of our show is nearing, but before it ends, I want to play this song I wrote for my best friend, Isabella!" I think my heart melted just then and there. I grinned brightly. He was so nice. I wonder what the song was? The music started playing and at that moment I knew exactly why Phineas made this orchestra for me. Memorys rushed through my head.

_"You know, I kinda liked it... I mean, it was soothing and I like violins. Especially mixed with some piano!"_

The music playing right now was some beautiful violin and other string instruments, along with some piano! He wanted to make up for yesterday! Although I really said I liked the violin because it was romantic and Ferb was trying to 'set the mood', not annoy him. But the fact that he build a whole orchestra just to play this song was amazing! He has built a haunted house to scare my hiccups, and a car wash for the Fireside girls 'Save the Starnose mole' fundraiser, and tried to build a giant ice cream sundae maker when I got my tonsels removed, and helped us gain many patches many times, but this time he did it for me and purely me. It wasn't to help me, it was to make me happy, and that is why this was my favorite project the boys have ever built.

After the show was over and everybody, including Phineas, Ferb and I, left the building, some 'mysterious force' came along and took it all away. Now that I think about it, It's weird how every single one of thier projects get taken away each day. Anyway, Phineas came up to me with a huge smile on his face.

"So, Isabella," Phineas started asking me, turning a slightly darker shade as he did "Did you like it?" I put a straight face on.

"No, I didn't..." I told him. His smile diminished and a look of sadness washed up on his face.

"I _loved _it!" I yelled as I threw my arms around him. When I pulled back, Phineas' smile returned, cuter than ever.

"Just what I wanna hear!" He said beaming.

**(A/N): Well? Whadditya think? Good? Bad? Definatly my longest chapter yet! Took me three nights to finish. Anyway, tell me what you thought! It's gonna get really CUTE... Hopefully! I want Phineas to be pulled out of his shell of oblivousness in the next few chapters. I have it ALL planned out ;) Next chapter will take place the night of this day. Anyway, enough about that! Happy reviewing! :D ~ xILoveYouBeyBex AKA Alicia ;)**


	7. Sleepless nights

**(A/N): CHAPTER 6 ^ ^ ! I think you guys are going to LOVE this chapter. I just want to give a shout out to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are AMAZING! I find writing this story fun, and it's even more entertaining when I have fans like you reviewing! Speaking of reviewing...**

**PhinBella Fan2: Here you go! :D**

**RAIKIM4everlover: I will be making more parts as fast as possible! :)**

**Alrighty then! Happy Reading :D !**

**Phineas POV:**

Nope. No way. Uh-uh. Not happening. Not a _chance_! I sighed. How could I fall asleep when the only thing I could smell was Isabella! I tried, I honestly did, but my mind was _flooded_ with her. And I mean _flooded_. You know when you're scared of something, and you try to change the subject in your head, but the scary thoughts come back ten times worse? That was one of those god awful times! Don't get me wrong, Isabella wasn't scary, anything _but_, and it's not like thinking of her was bad, it was just that, well, I was _really_ tired. I looked over to our alarm clock, crossing my fingers that it would be 10:00pm. But as you know might guess, that wasn't happening tonight. 12:37am. Great...

That's it. I'm going to have to pull an all-nighter, or else I'm going to be _dead_ tomorrow. And how can I possibly do anything if I'm dead? I tip-toed downstairs, making sure I wasn't waking anyone up. I filled the kettle with water and left it on.

I hated coffee. _Hated_ it. It tasted horrible to me. As much sugar as I put in, it still tasted gross. But then again, I didn't have a choice, now did I?

After the water was done boiling, I prepared my coffee and went back upstairs, into my room. I slammed back into my bed. Maybe I _could _fall asleep and I wouldn't have to drink that horrid substance! But as soon as my nostrils filled with her sweet scent, I knew that wouldn't be the case.

I drank some coffee, almost threw up, then tried to think of something to do. I thought it was hard to think of something to do in the day. Wait till' you try it at _night_. I know! I could write down all of my thoughts about Isabella. Maybe _then_ I could fall asleep! I went to the desk and grabbed some lined sheets of paper. I took a pen and started to scribble everything down.

**Ferb POV:**

Phineas and I were sitting in the backyard as usual. It was a really hot day today, so we were thinking of some way to cool off. Phineas kept eyeing my glass of orange juice. Finally he got up.

"I'm going to go make some orange juice. I'll be right back!" Phineas said. Talking about making orange juice made me thirsty. I reached over and grabbed my cup with my hand when I noticed a folded piece of paper lying beside it. The paper was probably Phineas'. I ignored it and continued to sip my orange juice. But, with every sip I took, I glanced at it, and with every glance, more and more curiosity bubbled up inside of me. Phineas was my brother, so I would find out about it eventually. I picked it up and began to read.

_Dear... Well no one actually... I guess myself,_

_I'm really tired, and I want to fall asleep, so I've decided to write about Isabella and my feelings for her._

Wait, was I reading this right? Did it just say 'Isabella and my _feelings_ for her'? I paused in shock, then continued.

_Isabella is the sweetest girl I've ever met. A tonne of sugar is bitter compared to her. She's also __really__ cute. With her long hair, and bright blue eyes, and cute little bow! I would write way more, but I don't think there is enough paper... She helps us with whatever we build everyday. And whenever she says "Whatcha' doin'?" I get this weird, fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Now that I think about it, I've been getting it alot lately. I used to hardly feel it, but I've been spending as much time as I can with Isabella, and it seems the more I do, the more I feel it. If anything happened to her, I would cry myself to sleep and probably eye the kitchen knives more often... I don't know if I can live without her. Without her brilliant smile, her beautiful eyes, and most importantly, her perky and confident attitude. Im really tired right now, so i'll climb back into bed now. I think I like her... a bit more than a best friend._

_Confused, and possibly crushing on the girl across the street,_

_Phineas Flynn._

I smiled so wide, it hurt. Finally, Isabella wouldn't have to beat herself up anymore! I was so happy for her. I mean, she's only been in _love_ with him for the past 7 years. I quickly folded it up an put it where it was when I had first seen it. Just as I took another sip of some orange juice, Phineas came outside with a pitcher of orange juice and a cup for himself.

"Hey Ferb! Sorry it took so long... I didn't know where the concentrate was. I brought a pitcher in case you wanted some more." He put down the pitcher and his cup on the grass and sat down. I picked up his 'letter' and put it in front of his face. His smile vanished and his pupils dialited.

"Oh, uh, t-thanks Ferb," Phineas stammered as his cheeks turned red, "I guess it must have fallen out of my pocket." He was now scratching his ear and giving of a nervous laugh. He took the piece of paper out of my hand and stuffed it back in his pocket.

**(A/N): I'm going to end it here, short and sweet! Im going to be doing MANY more chapters because I have a ton of ideas for this story and im going to do 1 chapter per idea. Thank you reviewers, again, I love you guys! School is starting on Sept. 6th, but my updating patterns will stay the same. Anywayssss, HAPPY REVIEWING! 3 :D ~ xILoveYouBeyBex AKA Alicia ;)**


	8. More aLMOST  Sleepless nights

**(A/N): Im back! Chapter 7! WOO! This chapter was hard to write (serious month long writers block :[ ) so I hope you guys like it. Reviews!**

**PhinBella Fan2: Its coming :)**

**RAKIM4everlover: allright! coming soon!**

**Phinabella rules142970 (): Ty. Lol Pretty cute, right? I will write lots more.**

**PotatoMan54 (): I wont, I just had writers block! Ty and lol, but isnt it ironic since ur name is the name of a food... :P**

**Again, thank you all so much! Happy reading! :D**

**Phineas POV:**

Another sleepless night. Great. Couldn't God just spare me one night? Guess not. As you may have guessed, I couldn't stop thinking of Isabella again. I think... I think I like her. It's not weird, is it? Having a crush on your best friend? I sighed. I don't know what to do. In all the books or stories I've ever read, the guy confesses his love for the girl, then the girl always said "I love you too!" and they kissed and lived happily ever after. But it doesn't always work out like that in real life. I was scared. Really scared. I never really got the whole "in love" thing. I never liked anyone before. Other than my mom, dad, brother, and sister. And I've always liked Isabella, but not like this. I figured out that the warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach that I kept getting were signs of nervousness. I felt nervous around Isabella because I liked her. I sighed. I gotta get my mind off this.

Well, I don't feel like coffee tonight. I think I'll grab a book of some sort and try to read and fall asleep. That usually does the trick. Now, why couldn't I have thought of that last night.

I got out of bed and walked over to our bookshelf. Just as I was about to grab a book, I noticed a binder resting messily on the top shelf. I grabbed it and looked at the title. I raised an eyebrow at the title. _Pictures of Phineas and Isabella_? I wonder who made it. I flipped through all the pages but couldn't find an owner's name. I'll worry about that later. I tried to look at the pictures but it was hard in the dark. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I turned on my small booklight and started from the beginning...

**(A/N): What do ya think? again i am soooo srry for the month long wait :( promise it wont happen again, but it will be two weeks now because school. Idk, i have to see. Might write if i dont hae hw. ill see. but thankk u guys i know the wait must be frustrating :} Happy Reviewing! ~ xILoveYouBeyBex AKA Alicia ;)**


End file.
